Muérdeme, Sam!
by Valoel.Angelis
Summary: Summery: The boys are working a case where a foreign language is necessary. Sam gets cocky and Dean decides to put him in his place! A/N: Main language used is English, but some poorly supplied Spanish will be used. You have been warned. Forgive me, lolz.


**Muérdeme, Sam**

**Summery: Sam and Dean are working a case where a foreign language is necessary. Sam gets cocky and Dean decides to put him in his place! **

**A/N: This entire story is NOT -obviously, lolz- written in Spanish. Though a fairly good understanding of the language would help, if you really wanna read it -please!- you could just translate it I guess. :P Translations almost never come out very well though. x_x My little brother tries to cheat on his Spanish homework with those online translator thingy's and always gets yelled at by the teacher when he does xD Lolz. **

**A/N 2: Please no flaming. No one likes a mean person. I don't mind constructive criticism but be gentle :) Its my first different language fic and I gotta know I'm any good at it lolz. Just had to test my three years of high school Spanish, lol. **

**A/N: I hope I got all the punctuation right. I had to beg and pry the Spanish keyboard I used out of the hands of my BFF Carla. xD Lawl, I guess she doesn't like to share her electronics very much. But that may be just because I broke her iPad, iPhone and froze her laptop several times. x_x But I'm sure its that other thing.:P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Made for purely entertainment. No profit intended.**

**[P.S: Sorry to all _'The Hills' _fans out there! I just can't stand the damn show! My little brother -WEIRD! I know!- Can't get enough of the fricken thing. Plays it ALL the damn time. Gahhhh! I swear to God if I hear those whiny little bitches cry about boy troubles one more time I'm gonna crack!] **

**

* * *

_Chapter 1 _**

Dean laid sprawled out across his bed watching a rerun of _The Hills_. A wide grin spread across his face as douche-nozzle lord Spence Pratt entered the scene. Dean shook his head at how sad it really was that a 31 year old man was watching _The_ fricken' _Hills_. But damn him again, it was another guilty pleasures! He just found the whole thing so god damned amusing!

The unbelievable clingyness of Lauren Conrad with her friends. Spencer Pratt probably being the biggest douche bag in the universe. Audrina for continuously dating complete pricks and then denying it even though its obvious as hell. And God! That Heidi Montage gave a bad name to blonds!

Because seriously... _WHO_ chooses to get married to a total prick like _SPENCE PRATT?_

Sam's voice caused Dean to break his attention away from the scene on the TV. He'd just figure out about Spencer and Heidi's wedding fiasco later. Dean listed in as Sam talked to their recent cases most important source of information on figuring out what they were dealing with. They were betting on a werewolf, but in this dane' age you couldn't be to sure.

Back turned to him Sam went on, "_Gracias Señor por su cooperación con nuestro caso_." He paused for a moment to let the man speak for a moment before going on. "_Estar allí pronto. Adiós_." and pressed the end button before slipping the phone into his pocket.

Dean looked up at him, "So, any verification on the case? We defiantly have a werewolf on our hands?" Sam nodded in confirmation.

"Mr. Ortega swears on his life that while night-gardening for overtime he saw a man with a crazed look digging out the heart of another man." Dean chuckled a bit before back to the TV.

The younger man tilted his head curiously, "What's so funny?" Dean just shook his head, "Still can't believe how matter-of-factually you say things like that man." Sam half smiled and shrugged.

"That's our life. Anyways, I'm gonna head over and question Mr. Ortega on if maybe the werewolf looked at all recgonizable. Maybe he's seen him somewhere before. Want me to pick up dinner?"

Dean paused for a moment before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go instead. Get out of the cramped little motel room. Swear to God these places are getting smaller and crappier."

The younger mans face became one of amusement and disbelief, "Dude, you can't go." Dean frowned and demanded, "Why the hell not?" Sam arched an eyebrow.

"Dean, Mr. Ortega and his family _only_ speak Spanish. And last time I checked I was the brother who spoke Spanish." Dean scowled at his reasoning. "I speak Spanish to, asshole."

Sam let out a loud laugh, then realized by Dean's pissed off looking expression that he wasn't kidding and it faded. "You can't be serious." His scowl became deeper right before Dean snapped out his response.

"_¿Es esto suficiente grave para tu que deje de actuar como una herramienta de gigante?_" Sam's jaw dropped in awe. Quickly catching himself, Sam narrowed his eyes in challenge.

Looking straight at him he answered, "_En realidad no, no es. Dime, Dean, ¿Qué vas a pedir al Sr. Ortega cuando llegues allí?_" Dean arched an eyebrow at the challenge before answering.

"_A ver si el hombre lobo es alguien que el Sr. Ortega ha visto antes._" Dean finished without a pause, smug smile firmly in place. Sam slumped and let out a sigh of defeat before switching back. "Where the hell did you lean Spanish from? And why didn't you tell me!"

Dean chuckled and shrugged, "I've been around the block a few times Sammy, so yea, I picked up some basics. And the same reason you didn't tell me you could. Never seemed important."

Sam just shook his head, "Whatever man. Just get going." Dean smiled sweetly. "_Gracias Sammy._" Before getting up and heading to the bathroom to change into his suit.

* * *

Dean came out of the bathroom a bit later, fully dressed in his suit to find Sam sprawled across the bed, watching some boring political debate or something.

He looped around the bed before stopping at the door with his hand on the knob. An evil twinkle entered his eyes as he pulled the door open and stepped half way out.

Glancing back over his shoulder he shouted, "Oh, and Sammy? Wanna know how else I learned Spanish?" Sam's eyes flickered up warily to Dean face, worried by his tone.

"How?..." The older man gave him the biggest shit eating grin Sam had ever seen, "I've banged alotta' Mexican chicks dude. And trust me when I say they were more then happy to give me plenty of free lessons."

Sam's face became one of sheer horror as Dean went on. Raising his voice a couple octaves and squeezing his eyes shut, he cried out "_¡Ay Dios mío, Dean, eres asombroso!_"

The look on the younger mans face went from horror to utter disgust and mortification, "JESUS DUDE, _GROSS!_" He shouted, whipping the nearest pillow at the door. Dean just laughed and dodged it, slamming the door shut in the process so it just bounced harmlessly off the solid wood.

_**Acabado! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**In English: I hope I did well! Not many typos and language errors I hope, lolz. Please send your comments! I'd love to know what I did right and wrong. Lolz. Maybe there will be a **

**second chapter on how things end up going with Dean during interrogation: P You never know. Review and find out!**

Until next time!

**En Español: Espero que lo hice bien! No muchos errores tipográficos y errores de lenguaje espero, lolz. Por favor, envíenme sus comentarios! Me encantaría saber lo que hice bien y el **

**mal. Lolz. Tal vez habrá un segundo capítulo sobre cómo las cosas terminan yendo con Dean durante el interrogatorio: P Nunca se sabe. Revisión y descúbrelo!**

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
